


The Way Things Were

by M_G1



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: 8x04, Dany feels lonely, F/M, Fluff, Jokes, Linked to 8x04, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 00:50:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18728323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M_G1/pseuds/M_G1
Summary: Missing scene from 8x04There was a nice but brief jon and dany moment in the episode. We should have had more.Basically Jon doesnt want Dany to sit alone at the feast





	The Way Things Were

Even in the heat of festivity, Dany still felt alone and unwelcome, tolerated at best. Of course they drunkenly cheered when she toasted, it was a lot easier for them to accept her now they had a belly full of ale and she had sacrificed thousands of her own men to save them. 

She smiled and laughed as Tormund spoke of the great deeds of Jon, interested to hear the Wildling’s take on the things Jon had told her about. The man who called himself ‘Giantsbane’ even took the time to toast her. It was somewhat unexpected, and from an unexpected source, but she appreciated the sentiment. It wasn't as if she had been spoiled with gratitude in the North.

She noticed the way Jon continued to glance in her direction, offering a soft smile as he listened to his friend’s embellished tales of bravery and courage. Dany smiled back, happy to see that Jon was being appreciated for everything he had done. She couldn't help but feel a hint of jealousy all the same. The respect and adoration that these people had for Jon, it mirrored the way many people in the East had thought of her. Since arriving in Westeros however, such appreciation had been few and far between.

Dany found herself involuntarily surveying the room. In each corner, brave men and women laughed and drunk merrily with their loved ones, while she simply sat, a goblet of Dornish red in her hand. She envied what they had, people to share such a beautiful moment with. It was in times like these when Ser Jorah would be right beside her, Dany felt tears beginning to form at the thought. There was always Missandei, but Dany knew and understood how uncomfortable her best friend felt here, and had thus permitted her to remain with Grey Worm during the feast, in peace and in safety.

“You’re brooding worse than me.” Jon said, a grin reaching the corners of his mouth as he placed his tankard onto the table. He took his seat beside her.

“Not quite. I don’t think anyone can brood better than you can.” She teased, happy for his company.

Jon chuckled and shrugged. “Aye, you might be right. I suppose I’ve got to be good at something.”

Dany shook her head. “You’re good at plenty of things, Jon Snow. I thought Tormund’s speech might stop you from being so self-depreciating.”

He smiled. “Afraid not. All it did was significantly worsen the bruises on my body.”

“And get you quite drunk by the looks of it.” She joked.

He shook his head confusedly, laughing. “I don't know how he drinks so much and so quickly.”

She smirked mischievously. “To be fair, he is much bigger than you. I’m sure that has something to do with it.”

Jon snickered. “At this point I’m sure everyone in Winterfell has joked about my height. Even Arya, I mean have you seen her? She is tiny.” He explained, getting somewhat riled, probably to do with the drink, Dany surmised 

She laughed at his drunken analysis. “Arya killed the Night King, you have had your fair share of great deeds. Maybe small is better.”

“So that’s why you put up with me?” He asked, his tone clearly sarcastic. She punched his arm softly. It was crazy to her how his presence could completely change her mood.

Dany looked forward, taking a sip of her wine. “Anyway, why are you over here with me? I must admit it looks far more fun over their.” She nodded towards the right hand table, where Tormund currently arm wrestled several of her surviving Dothraki.

He shrugged. “This is where I belong.” He answered simply.

“You belong with your family, don’t miss out on that for me.”

“They have plenty of people to sit and talk with. I’m not blind, Dany. I don't want to see you sitting alone. This is a time for celebration.” Jon admitted.

His words moved her. “Trust me, Jon. I’ve endured far worse than having to sit alone at a feast.” She countered, still feeling as if she was ruining his night.

He chuckled and grabbed her hand under the table. Dany doubted that those around them were sober enough to even recognise it, but it was a necessary precaution. It was the first time he had touched her in such a way since they discovered the truth. “I don't doubt that, Dany. Why is it so hard to believe that I genuinely want to spend time with you? I have always been honest with you, haven’t I?”

She nodded. “I trust you, Jon. I know you wouldn't lie to me. But you did just completely avoid me for several days, and now you want to sit with me. What changed?” Dany asked. The way he had avoided her had hurt. Deeply. Deeper than she would ever have imagined.

“I don't think anything really changed. I just needed time to breathe.”

“And?”

“It pushed me to the realisation that I still love you, in the same way, in a way that I shouldn’t. And I can’t help it.” Jon explained, rubbing his thumb on the back of her hand. “So I would love to return to the way things were, if you would too?”

She smiled and nodded. “The way things were.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments/kudos appreciated


End file.
